Caffein (Side Story) -KrisTao
by lovara
Summary: Dapatkah kau memberi ku kesempatan untuk dapat mendekap mu? Karena kau seperti kafein,aku tidak bisa tidur tiap malam. Seperti kafein, aku coba untuk melupakan mu tapi tak bisa. Aku tak dapat mengatasi nya – Caffein (Yoseob) -Side Story- Kristao, Sulay, Chanbaek. Exo pair. Yaoi


**Caffein**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: Kris (26 tahun) Tao (23 tahun)**

** Suho (25 tahun) Yixing (25 tahun)**

** Chanyeol (24 tahun Baekhyun (24 tahun)**

** Jongin (23 tahun) Kyungsoo (24 tahun)**

** Sehun (23 tahun) Luhan (24 tahun)**

** Chen (25 tahun) Xiumin(25 tahun)**

**Summary: **_**Dapatkah kau memberi ku kesempatan untuk dapat mendekap mu? Karena kau seperti kafein,aku tidak bisa tidur tiap malam. Seperti kafein, aku coba untuk melupakan mu tapi tak bisa. Aku tak dapat mengatasi nya – Caffein (Yoseob)**_

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

Tao membuka matanya malas saat sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya. Melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, namja pecinta panda itu justru menaikkan selimutnya lalu bergelung didalamnya. Sesaat kemudian tangannya terulur meraih ponsel miliknya yang ia letakkan dimeja kecil. Tao membuka ponselnya dan mendapati tidak ada satupun pesan atau telepon yang masuk. Ia mendengus kesal lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang.

Tao berjalan lesu menuju dapur rumahnya. Ia membuka kulkas dan segera menyambar sekotak susu strawberry miliknya.

"Dasar pirang mesum, kemana saja dia beberap hari ini?" gerutu Tao kesal karena beberapa hari ini Kris tidak memberinya kabar.

"Tapi untuk apa aku peduli? Dia bukan siapa-siapa ku" pikirnya lagi.

"Lebih baik aku mandi, daripada memikirkan pirang mesum itu"

**...**

Pukul 8 pagi kedai milik Yixing sudah buka. Sehun dan Jongin terlihat sedang menata meja dan kursi diluar kedai. Setelah menyapa keduanya, Tao segera masuk kedalam kedai dan meletakkan tasnya didalam loker.

"Kau terlihat kusut sekali Tao, apa kau baru saja mimpi buruk?" ujar Jongin yang sibuk mengelap meja.

"Benarkah? Kurasa karena aku bangun terlalu pagi tadi" jawab Tao.

"Hey ku dengar kau akan berkencan dengan Kris, hari Minggu nanti" ucap Sehun dengan botol pembersih kaca ditangannya.

Tao membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Kyungsoo Hyung yang memberitahu ku" sahut Jongin.

"Kyungsoo Hyung? Kekasih mu itu? Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo Hyung mengetahuinya?" tanya Tao bertubi-tubi.

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo Hyung cukup dengan Kris"

"Cukup dekat? Apa mereka saudara?"

Jongin menggeleng sementara Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Tao tersenyum evil.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka saudara, marga mereka saja sudah berbeda bukan?" jawab Jongin.

"La-lalu..."

"Apa kau merasa cemburu Tao?" kata Sehun dengan smirk menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Mw-mwo?! Si-siapa yang cemburu?" elak Tao.

Sehun dan Jongin semakin semangat menggoda Tao.

"Kau yakin hanya dekat dengan nya sebagai teman saja? Kalian bukan kekasih?" ujar Jongin.

"Su-sudah ku bilang kami bukan kekasih..." sahut Tao gugup.

Kring...

Tao terselamatkan oleh bunyi bel yang tergantung di pintu masuk. Rupanya Yixing yang datang. Yixing datang bersama Suho. Mereka bertiga melihat aura bunga bertebaran disekeliling pasangan kekasih yang belum lama bersatu ini.

"Kukira musim semi akan datang beberapa bulan lagi, tapi kenapa aku merasakan banyak bunga bermekaran disini?" sindir Sehun.

Yixing dan Suho yang masuk kedalam kedai sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Keduanya menunduk malu.

"Kau harus mentraktir kami Hyung~" ucap Jongin sambil melirik Sehun dan Tao.

"Jongin benar Hyung, kalian harus mentraktir kami makan sepuasnya" sahut Sehun semangat soal makanan.

"Uang ku sebulan bisa habis jika membelikan kalian makanan" gerutu Yixing yang sudah tahu porsi makan Sehun, Jongin dan Tao.

"Biar aku saja yang mentraktir mereka" ucap Suho.

Ketiga pegawai Yixing itu bersorak mendengar ucapan Suho. Rupanya tidak salah mereka merestui Yixing dengan Suho.

"Tapi Myeon~"

Suho tersenyum dan menatap Yixing.

"Ehem..."

Jongin sukses menghancurkan moment indah Suho dan Yixing.

**...**

Pengunjung kedai Yixing siang ini cukup ramai. Bahkan Yixing sendiri sampai turun tangan untuk melayani pelanggan. Sepertinya jam makan siang memang jam yang sangat sibuk bagi mereka. Setelah 2 jam kedai penuh dengan pengunjung, akhirnya mereka bisa bernapas lega saat jam makan siang berakhir.

Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saat ini yang tengah menikmati pesanan mereka. Sehun dan Jongin sedang menyantap makan siang di ruang khusus pegawai. Tao membantu Yixing dimeja kasir dan mencatat beberapa pesanan pengunjung yang datang, untungnya tidak seramai tadi.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Kris, Tao?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

Tao yang sedang membawa gelas kotor ke dalam dapur sempat terhenti dan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau dan Kris. Kalian berkencan bukan?" ujar Yixing lagi.

"Ka-kami tidak berkencan Ge~ kami hanya berteman" jawab Tao.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya Kris menyukai mu?"

Tentu saja Tao sudah mengetahui hal itu. Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Kris disupermarket itu pun Kris sudah mengatakan kalau namja pirang itu menyukai nya.

"Entahlah..."

"Mungkin aku tidak berhak ikut campur tapi kau sudah seperti adik ku sendiri, Tao. Tapi Kris kulihat sangat cocok dengan mu dan sepertinya dia namja yang baik"

"Darimana Gege tahu kalau Kris baik? Gege mengenal Kris?" tanya Tao.

"Myeonnie yang memberitahu ku tentu saja..."

"Myeonnie?"

"Maksud ku Suho... Bukan kah mereka saudara sepupu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku menyukai Kris atau tidak" ucap Tao pelan.

Yixing mengelus kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Suatu hari kau akan mengetahuinya"

Tao mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sehun dan Jongin sudah selesai menyantap makan siang mereka dan kali ini giliran Tao untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Tao lebih memilih duduk disudut kedai. Ia menyantap makan siangnya sembari menikmati pemandangan orang berlalu-lalang didepan kedai.

**...**

"Hari ini kita akan tutup lebih awal" ujar Yixing pada ketiga pegawainya.

"Tumben sekali Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

Jam baru menujukkan pukul 5 sore. Kedai saat ini kosong, mungkin karena jam kerja sudah berakhir. Orang-orang akan lebih memilih untuk segera pulang kerumah dan beristirahat.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Suho malam ini" jawab Yixing.

"Whoa Hyung~ kau akan pergi berkencan dengan Suho Hyung?" heboh Jongin.

Yixing melemparkan kain yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membersihkan meja tepat ke muka Jongin.

"Suho mengajak ku datang ke pernikahan teman kuliahnya" jawab Yixing tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Jongin karena dilempar kain kotor.

Sehun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang.

"Aku bisa berkencan dengan Lulu setelah ini" ucapnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Ah~ kau memberiku ide Hun. Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo Hyung berkencan juga" ucap Jongin tak mau kalah dengan Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Tao? apa kau tidak ada janji dengan Kris?' tanya Yixing melihat Tao hanya melamun.

"Untuk apa aku ada janji dengan pirang mesum seperti dia Ge...?" sahut Tao.

"Apa si pirang mesum itu setampan aku?"

Kris tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Tao.

"Kris...?" pekik Tao terkejut.

Sehun, Jongin dan Yixing yang memang sudah melihat kedatangan Kris tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau merindukan ku, sayang?" Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar berharap mendapat pelukan dari Tao.

Puk...

Kain kotor yang tadi mendarat diwajah Jongin, kali ini mendarat dengan sempurna diwajah Kris. Pelakunya? Tentu saja Tao.

"Baby~ daripada kau melempar ku dengan kain buluk ini, bagaimana kalau kau melemparkan diri mu sendiri? Aku dengan senang hati akan menangkap mu" ujar Kris dengan wajah mesum.

"Dalam mimpi mu, Kris..." geram Tao.

"Kau datang menjemput Tao, Kris?" tanya Yixing sebelum Kris membuat Tao bertambah kesal dan menghancurkan kedai miliknya.

"Kami akan mencari setelan untuk menghadiri pernikahan kenalan ku" jawab Kris.

"Mwo?" seru Tao.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak membaca pesan yang aku kirimkan pada mu?" ujar Kris.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada mu sayang~ Aku akan menjemput mu dan kita akan mencari setelan bersama-sama" jelas Kris.

"A-aku menaruh ponsel ku di loker"

"Tumben kau tidak membawa ponsel mu? Biasanya kau selalu bersama ponsel mu" ucap Sehun.

"Ka-karena ku pikir tidak ada yang menghubungi ku jadi ku letakkan saja ponsel ku di loker" jawab Tao pelan.

"Aaa~ Apa kau selama beberapa hari ini menunggu aku menghubungi mu? Maafkan aku~ akhir-akhir ini banyak urusan diperusahaan jadi aku tidak sempat menghubungi mu"

Kris tersenyum lebar sambil menaik-turunkan alis ulat bulu nya dengan genit. Jika tidak dicegah oleh Sehun dan Jongin mungkin Tao sudah memasukkan kemoceng yang ia pegang ke dalam mulut Kris.

**...**

Kris seenaknya sendiri menggandeng tangan Tao dan membawanya masuk kedalam butik. Didalam mereka disambut dengan baik oleh karyawan butik. Karyawan butik yang sebagian besar adalah yeoja, menatap kagum wajah tampan Kris. Ditunjang dengan tinggi badan yang mungkin melebihi seorang model.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?' ujar salah seorang karyawan dengan ramah.

Tao mendecih pelan melihat karyawan itu sengaja membungkukkan tubuhnya memperlihatkan belahan dada yang terekspos.

"Kami ingin mencari setelan resmi untuk acara pernikahan" jawab Kris.

Yeoja itu sedikit memandangi Tao dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin yeoja itu mengira Kris dan Tao yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Bukankah jawaban dari Kris sungguh ambigu?

"Ah~ sebelumnya tolong carikan setelan yang cocok untuk nya" ujar Kris sambil menatap Tao.

"Baiklah. Mari ikuti saya, Tuan"

Tao dengan patuh mengikuti nya. Sementara menunggu Tao, Kris memilih untuk berjalan-jalan dalam butik dan melihat beberapa baju yang cukup menarik untuknya.

"Kris..."

Kris membalikkan badannya saat mendengar Tao memanggilnya. Kris terdiam menatap penampilan Tao saat ini memakai celana panjang putih yang melekat pada kaki ramping dan jenjangnya. Sebuah kemeja putih dipadukan dengan jas abu-abu.

"A-apa jelek...?" tanya Tao karena Kris hanya menatapnya tanpa memberikan komentar apa pun.

"Tidak. Itu sangat cocok dengan mu" jawab Kris berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Kau semakin terlihat manis dengan baju ini" ucap Kris pelan dan tak lupa mendaratkan tangannya pada bokong padat dan berisi milik Tao.

"Dasar pirang mesum...!"

**...**

"Bukan kah aku tadi sudah meminta maaf? Apa aku harus mencium mu agar kau tidak cemberut lagi?" ucap Kris.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pernikahan kenalan Kris. Tao bahkan tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Jangan-jangan ajakan menghadiri pesta hanyalah akal-akalan dari Kris untuk menculiknya?

"Berani kau melakukannya, akan ku tendang adik kecil mu itu"

"Adik kecil ku? Kurasa dia tidak cukup kecil untuk disebut adik kecil. Kau mau melihatnya?"

"M-mwo?" ujar Tao dengan wajah merona.

Mobil yang Kris kendarai memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang terbilang cukup mewah atau mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti kastil. Kris langsung membukakan pintu untuk Tao dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri" ucap Tao ketus.

"Jalanan cukup gelap sayang~ bagaimana kalau ada hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul?"

Otomatis Tao memeluk lengan Kris dengan erat begitu mendengar kata hantu. Kris tersenyum karena Tao memeluk nya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang sangat ramai. Meja-meja makanan dan minuman tertata dengan rapi ditengah ruangan. Tao menatap kagum ruangan ini, ini memang seperti kastil yang pernah ia lihat di film.

"Waow Kris...? ku kira kau akan datang sendiri malam ini" ujar seorang namja dengan senyum lebar dan tinggi hampir sama dengan Kris.

"Kau datang Park? Ku dengar kau sedang bulan madu bersama Baekhyun" balas Kris.

"Baekhyun merengek pulang setelah mendengar Xiumin akan mengadakan pesta malam ini" jawab namja itu.

"Apa dia kekasih baru mu, Kris?"

Namja itu memperhatikan Tao yang berdiri disebelah Kris.

"Kami akan segera menyusul Xiumin dan Chen beberapa bulan lagi" jawab Kris dengan entengnya memeluk pinggang Tao.

"Jinjja? Selamat Kris akhirnya kau melepas masa lajang mu. Ku kira kau akan menjadi perjaka tua selamanya" ucap Chanyeol, teman Kris sejak masih duduk dibangku High school.

Kris menyumpahi namja didepannya itu.

"Yeollie~"

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Baby Baek~"

Dibelakangnya menyusul seorang bocah berumur sekitar 3 tahun.

"Wah anak mu sudah besar, Baek" ucap Kris melihat anak itu.

Namja bernama Baekhyun itu segera menggendong putra kesayangannya.

"Kau kapan akan menyusul kami?' goda Baekhyun.

"Kris sebentar lagi akan menyusul Xiumin dan Chen, lihat saja ia sudah membawa calonnya"

"Dia tunangan mu Kris?" seru Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Tao.

"Aku-"

"Bagaimana? Dia manis bukan?" Kris memotong ucapan Tao.

**...**

Selesai berbincang dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kris membawa Tao ke tengah pesta. Kris bilang ia ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Chen. Sejujurnya kaki Tao sudah lelah saat Kris menyeretnya kesana kemari terlebih tidak seorang pun yang Tao kenal disini.

"Selamat Chen kau menikah juga dengan Xiumin" ucap Kris sambil menjabat tangan Chen.

"Terima kasih Kris. Dan siapa yang disamping mu?" tanya Chen.

"Dia? Tentu saja kekasih ku" jawab Kris percaya diri.

Tao yang memang sudah terlalu lelah tidak meladeni ucapan Kris.

"Kau sudah datang Kris?"

"Xiumin? Selamat atas pernikahan mu" kata Kris pada Xiumin yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Dia kekasih mu?"

Xiumin memandangi Tao.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan, ajak dia duduk Kris. Kau itu kekasih yang tidak perngertian" tambah Xiumin.

Kris menatap wajah Tao yang memang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Baiklah kami tinggal dulu, kurasa kekasih ku ini butuh udara segar" ujar Kris lalu membawa Tao keluar ruangan.

**...**

Rupanya ada taman kecil disamping ruangan pesta tadi. Kris segera membawakan Tao segelas air minum. Mereka berdua duduk dibangku yang sepertinya memang didesain hanya untuk 2 orang.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kris khawatir.

Tao menatap tajam Kris. "Tentu saja bodoh...! memangnya aku robot? Sepulang kerja kau langsung menyeretku ke butik dan berakhir disini..."

"Maafkan aku..."

Tao tidak menyangka Kris akan meminta maaf dengan suara pelan dan terdengar sangat bersalah.

"Gw-gwenchana, aku sudah lebih baik"

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantar mu pulang, kau bisa beristirahat. Aku akan minta pada Yixing agar kau bisa libur satu hari"

"Bagaimana kalau teman mu mencari mu? Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi"

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kekasih ku pulang sendiri sedangkan aku menikmati pesta?" ujar Kris.

"Si-siapa yang kekasih mu?"

Tao merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi? Kyungsoo?"

Mendengar Kris menyebut nama Kyungsoo, Tao jadi teringat soal perkataan Jongin dan Sehun. Sepertinya Kris memang mengenal Kyungsoo yang berstatus sebagai kekasih temannya, Jongin.

"Si-siapa Kyungsoo?" tanya Tao dengan suara pelan.

"Kau mengenal Kyungsoo?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Ti-tidak. Tapi kata Jongin kalian sangat dekat"

"Seandainya benar, aku dan Kyungsoo sangat dekat apa kau akan cemburu?" goda Kris seolah mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Tao tadi.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku? Lagipula bukan kah Kyungsoo itu kekasih Jongin" seru Tao.

Kris tersenyum mendengar reaksi Tao. Ia mengusap kepala Tao gemas.

"Kyungsoo itu sekretaris ku di kantor sayang~ kau tidak perlu cemburu padanya"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak cemburu...!"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajah mu memerah seperti itu?" goda Kris.

"Tao..."

Kris berlutut dihadapan Tao dengan posisi Tao yang masih duduk, membuat tinggi mereka sama. Kris menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Aku serius menyukai mu, Tao. Mungkin selama ini kau berpikir kalau aku mempermainkan mu, tapi percayalah aku menyukai mu sejak pertama kita bertemu"

Mereka terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan Kris menarik tangan Tao, membuat Tao menunduk. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Tao. Meski sedikit terkejut, namun Tao sama sekali tidak menghentikan Kris. Merasa Tao tidak melawan, Kris semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ehem... Maaf tuan-tuan carilah ruangan sendiri jika ingin melakukan lebih"

Sebuah suara membuat Tao dengan keras mendorong Kris sehingga namja tinggi jatuh terjengkang.

"Carilah ruangan kosong Kris, jangan ditaman seperti ini" ucap suara itu lagi.

"Suho Hyung? Kenapa kau disini?" seru Tao terkejut mengetahui Suho ada disana bersama Yixing.

"Ini pernikahan teman ku saat kuliah" jawab Suho tenang.

"Shit, kau menghancurkan moment ku bersama Tao" sumpah Kris kesal.

"Kalau begitu carilah ruangan agar tidak ada yang mengganggu" sahut Suho.

"Aku akan mengantar mu pulang Tao~" ucap Kris lembut.

Tao hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Kau jahat sekali, setidaknya biarkan mereka bermesraan" ucap Yixing saat Kris dan Tao sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kalau mereka bermesraan disini, bagaimana dengan kita? Aku juga ingin bermesraan dengan mu" sahut Suho yang langsung memeluk Yixing.

**...**

Hari Minggu. Seharusnya Tao bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk tidur, tapi sedari tadi ponselnya terus berdering nyaring. Membuat Tao mau tak mau terbangun dan menatap ponselnya. Panggilan dari Kris. Tao berubah menjadi gugup akhir-akhir ini saat bersama Kris. Terlebih saat insiden ciuman itu.

"Yeoboseyo...?" ucap Tao mengangkat telepon dari Kris.

"_**Baby~ kau bangun? Aku sudah berada didepan"**_ sahut Kris diseberang telepon.

Otomatis Tao segera berlari dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia mendapati Kris sudah berada disana. Kris mematikan teleponnya dan menghampiri Tao.

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini kita ada kencan?"

Tao merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa hari ini ia sudah berjanji akan keluar dengan Kris.

"Ma-maaf aku"

Tao mengijinkan Kris untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya sementara ia berniat membersihkan diri. Sepeninggal Tao, Kris memperhatikan ruang tamu Tao yang terlihat sangat rapi. Ada beberapa foto Tao dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

Tao muncul dengan kaos putih dipadukan cardigan hitamn dan celana panjang hitam.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao saat berada didalam mobil Kris.

"Taman bermain? Ku dengar kau ingin sekali pergi ke taman bermain?" sahut Kris dibalik kemudinya.

"Kau tahu? Siapa yang memberitahu?"

"Yixing yang memberitahu ku"

**...**

"Whoaa~ Panda~ Kris ambilkan gambar ku dengan panda ini" seru Tao heboh saat bertemu dengan maskot taman bermain yang menggunakan kostum panda.

Tao nampak memeluk lengan panda itu sambil tersenyum kearah Kris.

"Aaa~ Lucunya" ujar Tao saat melihat hasil foto nya.

Mereka berdua berkeliling taman bermain, sesekali berhenti distand makanan ataupun membeli aksesoris.

"Lihat Kris, bando ini cocok untuk mu" ucap Tao menunjukkan bando dengan bentuk telinga anjing.

"Mwo? Anjing?" ujar Kris memperhatikan bando yang Tao tunjukkan padanya.

Tao mendekati Kris dan memasangkan bando itu dikepala Kris.

"Lihat kan, kau cocok memakai bando itu" puji Tao.

"Kalau begitu, kau lebih cocok memakai yang ini daripada telinga panda itu"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang memakaikan bando dikepala Tao.

"Huh? Kucing? Kenapa kucing?" protes Tao karena ia lebih suka panda.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa kalau bibir mu itu seperti kucing?" ujar Kris.

Tao kembali teringat kejadian ciuman dengan Kris beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu mengingat hal itu. Terlebih Suho dan Yixing sempat memergoki mereka berdua.

"Apa kau teringat dengan ciuman kita waktu itu?" bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Tao.

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat" Tao mendorong Kris agar menjauh darinya. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari toko aksesoris sebelum Kris melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi padanya.

"Kau masu masuk kedalamnya?" tanya Kris saat mereka berdua berada didepan rumah hantu.

"Tidak. Terima kasih" jawab Tao singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mau kedalam aku akan memberikan tas Gucci terbaru untuk mu?" bujuk Kris.

Tao berpikir. Tas Gucci dan masuk ke rumah hantu?

"Tidak." Tolaknya.

"Dua tas Gucci limited edition?"

Tao mulai bimbang. Kapan lagi mendapatkan tas Gucci secara gratis.

"Oke. Dua tas Gucci dan boneka panda berukuran 1 meter?"

Tao luluh.

"Baiklah, dua tas Gucci dan boneka panda"

Kris membeli tiket untuk masuk kedalam rumah hantu. Tao yang berjalan dibelakangnya nampak gugup.

Rumah hantu ini menggunakan sebuah kereta kecil yang akan membawa para pengunjung berkeliling dalam rumah hantu. Kris dan Tao mendapat tempat duduk paling depan dan sialnya lagi hanya ada mereka berdua di atas kereta itu.

Saat kereta mulai berjalan pelan memasuki rumah hantu, Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan Kris. Kris tentu saja tidak mau membuang kesempatan emas itu, ia langsung merangkul pundak Tao agar Tao semakin memeluknya.

Backsound dengan suara-suara mengerikan mulai terdengar. Tao semakin kencang memeluk lengan Kris. Ia bahkan tidak berani membuka matanya.

"Huwaaa...!"

Teriakan itu terdengar sangat kencang bahkan sampai ke luar rumah hantu.

"Ku kira kau berani masuk rumah hantu"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau rumah hantu begitu menyeramkan"

Kris menerima uluran air minum dari Tao. Ia menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak dengan kencang. Kris bersumpah tidak akan masuk ke rumah hantu lagi. Tao juga tidak menyangka kalau Kris juga akan berteriak ketakutan sama seperti dirinya saat berada didalam rumah hantu tadi.

**...**

Lagi-lagi Tao menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. Sejak pergi ketaman bermain beberapa hari yang lalu, Kris kembali menghilang. Suho hanya mengatakan kalau Kris sedang sibuk dikantor. Tetap saja Tao sedikit merasa kehilangan karena Kris tidak mengiriminya pesan.

"Dia belum menghubungi mu?" kata Sehun yang sudah bosan melihat Tao terus-menerus menatap ponselnya.

"Siapa bilang aku menunggu pesan dari Kris?" sanggah Tao.

"Memangnya tadi aku bilang Kris ya?"

Skakmat.

"Jangan mengganggu ku Oh Sehun, atau ku laporkan pada Luhan Hyung kalau kau menyimpan majalah dewasa didalam tas mu" ancam Tao karena merasa terdesak.

Sehun tersenyum tanpa dosa mendengar ancaman dari Tao.

"Kau tidak menghubungi nya dulu?" usul Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau menghubunginya?"

"Karena kau merindukannya?" tebak Sehun asal tapi sepertinya benar.

"Haruskah...? apa yang harus ku katakan padanya?" Tao meminta saran pada Sehun yang ia anggap sudah berpengalaman.

"Kemarikan ponsel mu, biar aku yang menuliskan pesan untuk Kris"

Tao memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun mengetikan sebuah pesan lalu mengirimnya untuk Kris.

"Apa yang kau kirim untuk Kris?" tanya Tao sedikit curiga dengan wajah Sehun.

Ia lalu merebut ponselnya dan melihat isi pesan yang Sehun kirimkan untuk Kris.

"Yak..! OH SEHUN !" teriak Tao kalap.

Beberapa pengunjung kedai menatap mereka berdua. Tao meminta maaf karena membuat keributan dan langsung menatap tajam Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kris Ge~ Aku merindukan mu. Bisakah kita bertemu setelah aku selesai bekerja ditaman dekat rumah ku?"

Begitulah isi pesan yang Sehun kirimkan pada Kris.

**...**

Tao merutuki Jongin yang membuatnya terlambat pulang saat ini. Seenaknya Jongin menyerahkan tugas membersihkan meja pada Tao. Tao melirik jam yang ada dikedai, pukul 8. Tao juga tidak yakin Kris masih menunggu nya disana mengingat ia sudha terlambat 30 menit. Ia berlari menerobos kerumunan pejalan kaki setelah mengunci kedai.

Taman didekat rumah Tao nampak sepi. Lampu jalanan pun tidak cukup untuk membuat taman itu terlihat terang. Ia melangkah kan kakinya dengan takut karena suasana cukup gelap. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sesosok namja yang berdiri dibawah pohon. Tao mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Kr-Kris...?"

"Astaga Tao, kau membuatku khawatir. Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Kris langsung memeluk Tao.

"Ka-kau masih menunggu ku?"

"Tentu saja aku masih menunggu mu, apa kau baru pulang dari kedai?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama"

"Jangan khawatir, akhirnya kau datang untuk ku kan"

"Mmh... Kris, soal pesan itu bukan aku yang mengetiknya tapi Sehun"

"Aku tahu..." jawab Kris.

"Ta-tapi... tapi kenapa kau tetap datang kemari?"

"Karena aku yakin kau pasti akan datang kemari juga" sahut Kris sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya terdiam. Kris masih memeluk Tao dengan erat dan Tao menikmati hangatnya pelukan Kris. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris.

"Aku menyukai mu Tao..." ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu..." balas Tao.

"Saat pertama bertemu dengan mu kau berhasil menarik perhatian ku"

"..."

"Kau berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang kutemui selama ini. Mereka selalu memuji ku yang malah terdengar sangat berlebihan. Tapi kau dengan berani memaki ku didepan umum"

"Itu karena kau berbuat mesum pada ku"

Kris tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama nya dengan Tao. Ia juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Tao lagi saat ia berkunjung ke kedai bersama Suho waktu itu.

"Kurasa kita memang berjodoh"

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Kris"

Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena angin sedikti bertiup kencang.

"Perasan ku tidak akan berubah pada mu, Tao. Bahkan meskipun kau menolak ku atau bahkan membenci ku-"

Chu~

Tao mencium bibir Kris sebelum Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak menolak mu dan tidak akan pernah membenci mu" ucapnya kemudian.

Kris terkejut dan terdiam mendapat ciuman dari Tao.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukai ku?"

"Ka-kau... menerima penyataan cinta ku, Tao?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau mau aku menolaknya?"

"Tidak tidak... jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak terpaksa kan?" ujar Kris memastikan.

"Tidak. Aku merasa nyaman saat bersama mu Kris. Dan merasa kehilangan saat kau tidak berada didekat ku"

Kris sekali lagi memeluk Tao. Kali ini dengan perasaan bahagia karena akhirnya Tao menjadi kekasihnya.

"Saranghe baby~"

"Nado Kris~"

Lalu mereka kembali berciuman dibawah pohon.

End-

Gak nyangka FF ini jadi Cuma sehari :3

Jadi kalau ceritanya aneh,absurd,jelek,gak nyambung harap dimaafkan :3

Ini buat yang minta dibuatin side story nya Kristao :3

Maaf kemarin kalau yang Sulay juga jelek, karna kemarin buatnya ngebut yah :3

Makasih buat yang udah review FF kemarin :3

Spesial buat ahjuma** Rjunkey**, jujur gw kaget waktu liat review ada nama elu terpampang jelas :3 pikiran elu khan ke Kristao mulu, jadi pasti fokus ke Kristao :3 ini udah gw buatin side story nya versi Kristao, semoga kita bisa makin menistakan Kris bersama-sama lagi... /digebuk Kris/

Yang kemarin nanya dimana Chenmin itu udah nongol yah :3

Sekali lagi Terima kasih yang udah baca :3

Terima kasih yang udah baca ditambah review :3

Terima kasih yang udah baca tapi gak review :3

Terima kasih pada otak sebiji duren saya yang selalu ada ide untuk membuat Kris nista dan sebagainya :3

Terima kasih yang gak suka FF ini tapi tetep mau baca :3

Closingnya kepanjangan? Biar aja :3 biar pas 4000 words :3

Udah ya :3

Akhir kata **"Jongin, pacaran sama noona yok :*" **/di desert Kyungsoo/

**REVIEW PLEASE o(^3^)0**


End file.
